


Пёс для Пташки

by WinterStoat, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Secret Marriage, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Это для других она – Королева Севера, а для Сандора – Пташка, его единственный закон и единственный смысл.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Пёс для Пташки

Умирать было не в новинку. Эта мысль показалась Сандору даже смешной. Он захотел было улыбнуться, но в груди что-то заболело, в горле забулькало, и Пёс провалился во тьму, смеясь кровавыми пузырями на губах.

В Пекле, которое он при жизни упоминал так часто, было страшно холодно. Голодная стужа жадным безжалостным лютоволком вгрызалась в кости и рвала задеревеневшие мышцы. Не сказать, что Сандор ожидал встретить тут теплый очаг, горячее мясо и не менее горячую девку. Целая стая адских зверей рвала его на части зубами, холоднее мертвого льда за Стеной. Сандор и хотел бы закричать, но кричать было нечем. И почему-то было важно, что это были именно лютоволки.

А потом он очнулся, вскинулся, холодея уже от страшной мысли: он ведь умер там, в Королевской Гавани, а на Севере осталась Пташка, которая ни за что не склонит голову перед драконьей королевой и ни за что…

Сандор помнил трупы на поляне, помнил недостроенные дома обездоленных и синюшное лицо повешенного Рэя. Он их оставил, пусть ненадолго, но оставил. Как Пташку. Сандор стиснул зубы, собрал последние силы, что остались, и всего себя вложил в молитву из одного слова: «Санса».

Докричаться из Пекла до богов – задачка непростая. Сандор не верил, что у него получится. Он даже не знал, кого умоляет. Пёс отчаянно бился, собираясь с силами для просьбы – защити, убереги, не позволь…

Прикосновение тихих слов «всё будет хорошо» и теплой руки к щеке были ответом. Сандор расслабился и захотел усмехнуться. Только снова провалился в стылую тьму.

***

У смерти было лицо младшей Старк. Предсказуемо и пугающе.

\- Твою ж мать!

\- Значит, жить будешь, - оскалилась в улыбке Арья. – Воды?

Сандор вопросов не задавал. Если Арья поит его водой, то убивать не станет.

\- Что? – он сумел прохрипеть только одно слово, но, кажется, Арья поняла.

\- Я нашла тебя после всего. Не думала, что ты протянешь хоть сколько-нибудь, но всё-таки похоронить по-человечески стоило. А ты ничего, дышишь. Пришлось удалить тебе глаз - он сгнил совсем. Но ты и с ним красавчиком не был, переживешь. И ещё рука: раздроблена сильно, как срастется, я не знаю. Остальное более-менее. Ты тварь везучая, Пёс, - Арья снова улыбнулась. На этот раз весело.

\- А _эта_?

\- Умерла. Обе умерли: и та, и эта, - Арья как-то потухла и отвела взгляд. – Ничего спросить не хочешь больше?

Сандор обвел уцелевшим глазом темную комнатушку с низким закопченным потолком.

\- Мы в таверне у Пирожка. Едем домой.

\- Домой? – прохрипел Сандор.

\- Да, в Винтерфелл. Ты же хотел увидеть Сансу?

По хитрому блеску глаз мелкой заразы Сандор понял, что все его предсмертные молитвы о Пташке дошли только до младшей Старк.

Дерьмо.

***

Санса встретила их во дворе гребанного Винтерфелла. Высокая, закованная в платье, как в доспех, с копной огненно-рыжих волос: Сандор смотрел и думал, что не видел никого красивее старшей Старк.

Прежде чем они с Арьей ушли, Пташка подошла к нему:

\- С возвращением, Сандор.

И нежно сжала руку. Ту, которая целая. Относительно целая – как бы там младшая Старк ни расписывала, а у Пса несломанных костей осталось мало.

Потянулись длинные однообразные дни, большей частью которых Сандор спал. А меньшей – ругался на дурных служанок и прилипчивого мейстера, который только в жопу ему не залез с вопросами о _чувствительности_. Да, сраная рука так ничего и не чувствовала, и да, Сандор боялся, что останется ещё и безруким. Мало ему ожога на полрожи и одного глаза. И вопросы дотошного лекаришки ничем не помогали. Меч он чем будет держать, членом?!

\- Если ты встанешь, сможешь сам принести себе воды и сходить в уборную, то и меч научишься держать. Вполне возможно, что и членом, это уж как Древние решат, - Санса стояла в дверях, и ни один мускул не дрогнул на её лице, когда она это произносила. И даже стыдливый румянец не появился.

\- Моя госпожа, - мейстер откланялся и вышел, старательно пряча улыбку.

\- Ну а если не встану? Ты так и будешь держать меня в этой гребанной башне? – вызверился на неё Сандор. – Лучше бы я сдох, чем оставался калекой, который ни попить, ни поссать без помощи не в состоянии!

\- Наверное, - Санса кивнула, не глядя на него. – Иногда единственное, о чем просишь, это о смерти. Но богам виднее, Сандор. Сегодня хочешь умереть, а завтра… - она замерла у окна. – Мы с Арьей уезжаем в Королевскую Гавань.

\- Зачем?

\- Совет будет выбирать нового короля.

\- Разве им будет не твой братец?

\- Джон убил Дейнерис. Совет будет решать его судьбу, - она, наконец, повернулась к нему. – Ты не знал?

\- Нет, - буркнул в ответ Сандор. – И кого хотят посадить править семью королевствами?

\- Не моя забота. Я еду только из-за Джона. Ну и сказать, что, кто бы ни сел на трон, он будет править шестью королевствами.

Сандор во все глаза смотрел на Сансу и не знал, что говорить. Все эти советы, королевства, троны – всё это было неважно и далеко, а вот Пташка была рядом. Изменившаяся, новая, суровая, но всё же Пташка, что бы она там о себе ни воображала.

\- Пока нас не будет, пожалуйста, прекрати пугать моих служанок. И оскорблять мейстера, - Санса развернулась, юбка её платья закрутилась вокруг ног тяжелыми складками, оскалившись лютоволчьмим пастями.

Она почти вышла, когда Сандор окликнул:

\- Пташка!

Он хотел сказать, чтобы она там берегла себя. Потому что приехать в Королевскую Гавань после той бойни, после смерти драконьей королевы от руки Сноу и заявить, что Север не станет никому приносить клятву…

Пекло его знает, что такого Санса увидела, но она улыбнулась ему, как тогда, на пиру, кивнула и вышла.

С того дня Сандор молча терпел все мерзкие настойки мейстера, все унизительные обтирания и… он всё терпел и молчал, только иногда срываясь на рык. Но служаночки уже привыкли к нему, а мейстеру всегда были до собачьего хвоста все выходки пациента.

Когда прилетел ворон с письмом, что все возвращаются в Винтерфелл, Сандор впервые попробовал встать с постели.

Он ещё не мог принести воды в свою комнату или дойти до отхожего места без помощи, но когда Санса Старк въехала во двор замка, Клиган стоял там на своих двоих. Ему было это важно, он жилы рвал, чтобы просто встать и выйти. Чтобы Санса увидела.

Судя по выражению лица Пташки, это стало лучшей новостью за всё последнее время.

Санса улыбалась.

***

Перед коронацией к нему зашел лорд Хорнвуд. Принес меч и легкие доспехи. Примерил, кое-как подогнал: нагрудник с чужого плеча был чуток маловат, но Сандор сильно сдал, пока валялся бревном, так что влез.

\- Будешь стоять рядом со мной. Если что, обопрешься.

Пёс кивнул.

Всю коронацию он думал только о том, что ни одной королевы красивее Сансы и быть не может. И ещё думал, как бы меч не уронить да как бы рука не задрожала, пока Королева Севера идет к трону.

Обошлось.

И ладно, теперь он мог носить воду, ходить в отхожее место без помощи и даже держать оружие. Только держать, на большее сил не хватало. Что дальше-то?

А дальше лорды разъехались по замкам, Санса взялась править и в Винтерфелле установилась более-менее тихая жизнь. Одно хорошо – можно было тренироваться, сколько душе угодно.

Вот только взгляд у Королевы Севера… Такими глазами воду замораживать самое то. А Клиган холод не любил.

\- Ну и в чем дело? – Сандор вошел в зал, где Санса сидела за столом, полным бумаг. Плевать он хотел на этикет и расшаркивания – вошел и вошел, какое собачье дело этим солдатам.

Санса кивнула, и стражи вышли, прикрыв двери. Королева с минуту смотрела на Пса, а потом что-то для себя решила и сказала:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим телохранителем.

\- Телохранителем, - повторил Сандор, подходя к самому столу и нависая над Сансой. – Тебе этих мало? Или ты решила одарить меня сраной почетной должностью, чтобы я не зря твой хлеб ел? Это Винтерфелл - тут за тебя любая крыса глотку врагу перегрызет!

\- Я знаю, Королеве Севера здесь бояться нечего. Но я прошу тебя быть _моим_ телохранителем. Не королевы.

\- У меня рука почти не двигается. Меч держу херово, - начал Клиган.

\- Нож ты удержишь. И… это не так важно. Мне просто нужно, чтобы за дверью был кто-то надежный, кому я могу доверять, - Санса старалась не смотреть на Пса. – Арья ушла, Джон ушел, Бриенна ушла. Но здесь осталось слишком много…

\- Это всего лишь замок, - рявкнул Сандор. – Стены из камня и куча снега во дворе. И ничего больше!

\- Да, это всего лишь замок. И это мой дом. Но я говорила не про Винтерфелл, - она наконец подняла голову и посмотрела прямо в глаза. – Ты не причинишь мне зла. Никогда. И мне не нужен рыцарь за дверью спальни, чтобы был почетный караул. Мне нужен…

\- …пёс, - закончил он за неё. – Тебе нужно, чтобы у твоего порога был верный пёс, чтобы спать спокойно.

Санса беспомощно поджала губы и кивнула. И в этот момент она была такой прекрасной, такой хрупкой, словно настоящая пташка – маленькая птичка, беззащитная, одно только бьющееся сердечко. Клиган так отчаянно захотел взять её на руки, поднять, прижать посильнее, чтобы… Пока он не мог никого поднять, да и таскать на руках королеву Севера было бы совсем уж странно.

Только это им она королева, а ему навсегда Пташка.

\- Ладно.

\- Ладно?

\- Да, ладно. Мне все равно нечем заняться. Учти, моя леди, я храплю, - Сандор вышел так же непочтительно, как вошел.

На душе стало легко. И ещё Клигану было насрать на все неприязненные взгляды всей северной стражи вместе взятой.

***

Чувствуя себя донельзя глупо, Сандор толкнул топчан к двери поближе так, чтобы пройти можно было, только перепрыгнув или отодвинув Пса вместе с ним. Из-за двери пробивался лучик света, в спальне Сансы скрипнула кровать и зашелестело одеяло.

В темноте догорала свеча. Клигану и эта свеча не нужна была: оставшийся глаз видел достаточно, а на слух Пёс никогда не жаловался.

Он лежал, положив руку под голову, и пялился в потолок. Думал: насколько хватит Сансе этих ночных дежурств? И все ли правители с чудинкой? Он одноглазый, а не слепой. И уж точно не глухой. Пёс видел, как умно и жестко Санса управляется с королевством. Она ничего не делала просто так, просчитывая слова и дела на десять ходов вперед. И вдруг такое – телохранитель у дверей. Зачем?

Кости ныли, и среди ночи Сандор вертелся, стараясь улечься поудобнее, когда за дверью вдруг послышались шаги.

\- Сандор?

\- Санса? – Клиган даже привстал от удивления. – Ты что не спишь?

Он прикрыл глаз, весь превращаясь в слух.

\- Я здесь, Пташка. И даже вооружен.

Из-за двери раздался смешок. Такой мягкий и такой счастливый, что Сандор пожалел, что он и правда не пёс – сейчас бы мёл хвостом и прижимал уши. Старый дурак.

\- Ножом?

\- И ножом тоже.

\- Бей острым концом, - сказала Санса.

Клиган слушал, как Санса садится совсем рядом, по ту сторону двери, представил, как она сильнее кутается в одеяло, как поджимает маленькие ступни, как рассыпаются огненные волосы, когда она наклоняет голову.

\- Что? – горло перехватило, и он еле выдохнул вопрос из себя.

\- Арья так сказала, отдавая мне кинжал перед битвой: «Бей острым концом», - Санса снова замолкла ненадолго. – Когда из склепов полезли мертвые, то я так и ударила. Толку от меня было немного, но рядом был Тирион. И что-то нужно было сделать.

Сандор подумал о Пташке с кинжалом в руке, с карликом, в крипте, полной мертвецов. И ему отчаянно захотелось открыть гребанную дверь.

\- Арья в ножах толк знает, - Пёс старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно. – Она та ещё заноза в заднице.

Санса тихо рассмеялась. А потом принялась рассказывать про сестру и её детские проделки. И только когда она совсем умолкла, Сандор произнес:

\- Иди спать, Пташка. Я здесь и никуда не уйду.

А утром у Королевы Севера глаза были не такие ледяные, как обычно.

С той ночи повелось: Санса то ли просыпалась от кошмаров, то ли уставала от бессонницы. Она подходила к двери и тихонько рассказывала Псу про братьев, про Теона Грейджоя, про Бриенну, про Тиреллов. Молчала про бастарда Болтона и про Мизинца. Но о них и говорить не стоило.

И никогда не говорила о Джоне Сноу.

Сандор подумал, что, как и он сам, Санса не знает, как жить в тихое и мирное время. В ней оставалось слишком много всего, что не давало спать. Иногда он даже не вслушивался в то, что она там говорила. Просто был – старый и верный пес, способный только слушать, быть рядом, храпеть, вертеться, скрипя топчаном, ругаться и разок воткнуть нож кому-нибудь в брюхо, если вдруг что. Он просто был рядом и для неё, чтобы Пташка не боялась одиночества, тьмы и тишины.

***

Однажды наступила ночь, когда Санса замолчала. Ей больше нечего было рассказать о прошлом. Нечего вспомнить так, чтобы посмеяться.

Пекло знает, почему, но это Сандора доводило до бешенства. Королева или нет, а Пташка должна петь – тихим голосом, легкими смешками, смущенным шепотом через дверь «Сандор?». Но Санса больше ничего не спрашивала и не говорила. Она по-прежнему не спала часть ночи, всё чаще ходила в Богорощу и упорно молчала. Тени вернулись на ее лицо, и Клиган потерял терпение: в конце концов, он должен услышать, что за чертовщина творится.

\- В чем опять проблема? – рявкнул он по привычке, хотя хотел начать не так, но от себя и своего поганого языка никуда не денешься.

Санса подняла голову, посмотрела на него удивленно снизу вверх, словно не ожидала увидеть или с ней внезапно дерево заговорило.

\- Пекло, девочка, ты себя что, заживо похоронить хочешь?!

\- С чего ты взял? – упрямая и храбрая старшая Старк встала, отряхнула платье и уставилась на Сандора, будто это ему приспичило выговориться.

\- Ты меня для этого и взяла в телохранители, так? Ты говоришь – я слушаю. Пташка, какого хера?! Ты же знаешь, что я скорее сожру собственный язык, чем выдам хоть одну твою тайну. Так чего ты ходишь туда-сюда, молишься этим деревьям и молчишь как рыба?

Она долго смотрела на него. Лицо у Королевы Севера – застывшая маска. С таким лицом не молиться, а армией вихтов командовать.

\- Пекло! Как с тобой сложно-то.

Сначала у Сансы заблестели глаза, а потом улыбка тронула губы, чтобы через мгновение пролиться смехом.

\- Ты прав, - всё ещё посмеиваясь, ответила Санса. – Я знаю, что ты ничего никому не скажешь. Но дело не в моем доверии тебе. Дело в том, что мне тяжело говорить, Сандор. Они такие неподъемные, эти слова, что у меня не хватает сил вытолкать их из себя.

Санса собралась сесть у корней чардрева, но Пёс остановил её, скинул плащ, сложил его поплотнее и заставил сесть на него. Сам пристроился рядом и приготовился слушать. Как всегда.

\- Я просчиталась, Сандор. Они ещё не понимают, но моя ошибка дорого обойдется Северу, - Пташка крутила в пальцах кроваво-красный лист. – Я знала Тириона и видела, что он любит и боится свою драконью королеву. И Варис – тот всегда всё узнавал первым, все слухи и тайны. Намекнуть, подать идею, заронить сомнение – это и правда оказалось легче, чем кажется. Я надеялась, что они сами как-нибудь устранят Дейнерис, пока идет война. В конце концов, от них требовалось только распустить слухи дальше, чтобы все узнали, что Мать драконов не последняя из Таргариенов. Я не подумала, что её убьет именно Джон. И что теперь? Я, конечно, королева, Север свободен, но кто проиграл войну в результате? В Винтерфелле всегда должен быть Старк, слышал?

Сандор кивнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от неё.

\- У Брана не будет детей. Когда он умрет, шесть королевств вцепятся друг другу в глотки за право сидеть на новом железном троне. А что будет, когда умру я? Арья не станет королевой, просто откажется, и я не могу её винить. Джон ушел навсегда. А я… даже если я рожу наследника, кем он будет? Чью фамилию примет?

\- Пташка, ты что, хотела, чтобы трон занял Джон Сноу?

\- Таргариен. Имя неважно, но он Таргариен для Королевской Гавани и Старк для Севера. Да, я хотела. Думала, что так и будет. Он не любит власть, но слишком похож на моего отца – он бы принял этот долг и нес его с честью. Поверь мне, ещё до того как я узнала, кто он, я увидела, что Джон рожден править.

\- Погоди про честь и власть! Я не понял, ты что думала потом делать-то с Джоном?

\- Да я не знаю, что думала! – наконец нервы у Сансы сдали, и она накричала на Пса. – Не знаю! Я думала, что если Север будет независимым, то никто и никогда больше не вызовет Старка в Гавань, чтобы ему там отрубили голову, как папе! Или что не пришьют голову лютоволка, как Роббу. Что никто не перережет горло мне или Арье, как нашей матери. Я хотела вернуться домой и просто чувствовать себя в безопасности. Пока жив Бран, на Север никто не посмеет напасть, и из-за Стены больше никто не придет, пока там Джон и Тормунд. Но что дальше, Сандор? Я думала, что, может, Джон женится и один из его сыновей примет имя Старков… Стая должна жить, понимаешь?

Сандор понимал. Он помолчал, почесал затылок и вздохнул:

\- Да уж, маленькая волчица, херовая у тебя стая – ты да калечный Пёс, - Клиган пораскинул умом и решился. Он взял её руки в свои и стал мягко тереть, чтобы согрелись. – Но ты слишком много думаешь. Ясен хрен, что королеве положено голову ломать. Но ты сейчас Санса, вот и думай как Санса. Пошли ворона к Брану, напиши брату. Просто спроси, что тебе делать. Ты так трясешься, словно у нас тут последние дни настали опять. Раз мы живы, значит, Боги ещё не закончили с нами.

Она так долго смотрела на их соединенные ладони, что Сандор уже пожалел, что вообще прикоснулся. И только он хотел встать и отойти, как Санса чуть сильнее сжала пальцы, вздохнула и положила голову ему на плечо.

\- Ты таким мудрым всегда был и просто удачно притворялся?

От насмешки Сандору стало легче, и он усмехнулся в ответ, чуть наклоняясь, чтобы Сансе было удобнее. От волос нежно пахло какими-то травами, немного дымом очага и снегом. Пёс готов был сидеть так хоть до скончания веков, лишь бы только чувствовать, как согреваются маленькие руки в его ладонях, да ещё очень хотелось прикоснуться губами к волосам, которые так любит огонь, если верить россказням Тормунда.

Сандор покачал головой – рядом с Сансой он никогда не был привычным самому себе.

А может, просто старел и тупел. Хер его знает.

\- Нет, это мне сказал один хороший человек. И был прав. Так что, Пташка, не забивай голову. Если бы не ты, этого замка вообще не было бы: либо вихты с землей сравняли, либо драконы пожгли – хрена с два болтоновский бастард так бился бы за Север и Винтерфелл, как ты, - он дождался от Сансы очередной улыбки.

***

А через пару месяцев в Винтерфелл косяком повалили женихи - средние и младшие сыновья знатных родов. Клигана прям подмывало заржать, потому что если уж Винтерфелл был самым крупным замком Севера, то он и представить себе не мог, каковы остальные знатные и именитые. Небось, башня, пара сараев и даже стена из камня в половину человеческого роста. Как раз чтобы овца ненароком не перепрыгнула.

Сандор злился. Давил в себе желание зарычать, рявкнуть, послать на хер этих идиотов, взять Пташку за руку и увести подальше. Но он держался, только сопел сильнее, сжимая ладонь на поясе рядом с ножнами да смотрел так, чтобы понятно было – к королеве лучше близко не подходить. И не близко тоже. А за ужином вместо сладеньких словечек о красоте лучше подавиться вином или костью.

Санса даже бровью не вела.

Но с каждым разом Сандор понимал всё отчетливее – Санса права, Северу нужен наследник. И если она не выберет кого-то из этих кретинов и не родит, то следующая война будет не намного лучше. Ну, может, только без живых мертвецов обойдется.

Конечно, возомнить себя хозяином в замке Старков возможному муженьку никто не даст – в крайнем случае он пару раз нечаянно упадет с лестницы, а Сандор пару раз неудачно его поднимет, чтобы растолковать, как по ступенькам ходить надо. Но ведь, в конце концов, этот кретин всё равно будет жить здесь. И спать с Сансой в одной спальне, как законный супруг. А их сын всегда будет лишь наполовину Старком и только по матери: вон, тот же Джон Сноу – только успели узнать, что он Таргариен по отцу, как и забыли, что он ещё и Старк.

Нет, Санса была права – замуж ей нельзя. Но глядя, как она светится, когда возится с маленькими детьми прислуги, Клиган понимал и кое-что другое.

А ещё эти мысли приводили его в бешенство. Хотелось ощутить в руках прежнюю силу, чтобы иметь возможность удавить любого, кто приблизится к Пташке. Даже если это будет законный муж. Мысли о том, что кто-то сможет прикасаться, дышать одним воздухом, слушать её смех, держать в руках – эти мысли жгли так, словно Сандору кто в грудь огненных муравьев напихал.

***

\- Сандор?

Клиган почти уснул, поэтому только замычал в ответ, ладонями разгоняя сонную муть в глазах.

\- Помнишь, ты сказал, что мне нужно было уйти с тобой? Тогда, после битвы?

\- Помню.

Он сел на своем топчане, потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы плеча и раненную руку. Пташка молчала, и Сандор тоже ничего не говорил, откинувшись спиной на дверь.

Конечно, он помнил. И как дыхание перехватило, когда увидел её снова, как сражался в темноте и думал, что уже второй раз будет умирать и думать о старшей Старк, красивой, как её песни. И тепло её руки помнил. И как сладко и горячо стало на сердце, когда она сказала, что отдала гребанного Рамси псам: как будто это что-то значило для него, для них.

Нихрена это не значило больше, чем просто красивая месть. Но Сандору отчаянно хотелось думать, что не просто: так много раз у него в глазах от гнева темнело, стоило только услышать обо всем, что этот ублюдок сделал Пташке, что сама мысль, будто Санса, спуская псов, представляла Сандора, грела душу.

Когда в замке повернулся ключ, Клиган вскочил как ошпаренный. Санса, замотанная в волчью шкуру, как в кокон, протянула ему руку, оперлась, залезла на топчан и устроилась, поджимая под себя ноги.

\- Иногда я думаю, что я бы хотела уйти. Тогда или сейчас - неважно. Просто уйти и всё-всё забыть. Словно ничего никогда не было. Жить простой жизнью.

Пёс постоял немного, а потом сел рядом, подтыкая одеяло под шкуру. Санса тут же вздохнула, приваливаясь к нему всем телом. Он закрыл дверь, чтобы оттуда не дуло, приобнял Пташку и снова оперся на створку, откидывая голову. Простой жизнью? Да, они могли бы уйти вместе. Поселиться у Рея в общине. Сандор бы построил для них двоих дом.

Дальше Клиган не знал, что было бы. Точнее, он не смел об этом думать. Просто представлял себе картинки: вот Санса выходит, и ветер играет её волосами, а она в простом платье, вытирает руки о передник, тыльной стороной ладони убирает локоны от лица, смотрит на него и улыбается. Легко-легко, словно они… Словно они могли бы быть свободны и счастливы хоть когда-то.

Если бы всё было так, он бы хоронил Пташку вместе с остальными.

\- Нам не нужно никуда уходить, я тебя и здесь защищу.

\- Знаю, - голос у Сансы был мягкий и сонный.

Пташка молчала, и Сандор решил, что она наконец уснула. Он осторожно повернулся к ней, обнимая здоровой рукой крепче, хотел было поднять и отнести в её комнату, но она была так близко, такая нежная и теплая, что Пёс не удержался – вдохнул запах её волос, как давно хотел. Провел самыми кончиками пальцев по ним, чуть задел щеку и замер.

Он не смел двинуться, глядя, как из-под шкуры вынырнула белая рука, как тонкие пальцы коснулись его, заставляя ладонь смелее прижаться в щеке. Как Санса подняла голову и взглянула на него.

Ещё ни одна женщина не смотрела на него так прямо и смело, будто не ждала ничего, не боялась, не хотела. Просто смотрела, словно душу выворачивала. И ещё ни у одной женщины в его грязной и страшной жизни не было такой кожи – белоснежной, мягкой, немного прохладной. Сандор как завороженный глядел на свою руку, которая будто собственной жизнью зажила – он огладил щеку, скулу, обвел губы. Наверное, это всё ему снилось, потому что никогда в жизни Сандор не мог бы подумать, что Санса позволит и будет без страха и отвращения смотреть, как он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать.

Это было как боль и пламя – Клиган себя не помнил, совсем обезумел. Очнулся только, когда в ноги ударила кровать в её комнате.

\- Я…

А что «я»-то? Он стоял в комнате королевы Севера, держал её навесу, целовал, сжимая маленькие крепкие ягодицы, заставляя сильнее обхватывать себя ногами. И что «я»?

Клиган расцепил руки, аккуратно поставив Сансу на кровать и не выдержал – приклонил колени, как будто молиться собрался, обнял её ноги и уткнулся в них.

\- Да, Сандор, ты, - голос у Пташки был странный, чуть прерывистый, но спокойный и холодный. – Ты знаешь, какой этот мир. Ты тоже убийца – даже с покалеченной рукой и одним глазом ты опаснее многих. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на моих так называемых женихов. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня. Я не слепая, Сандор, и далеко не наивная.

По-прежнему серьезная и спокойная Санса смотрела на него сверху вниз, не испытывала отвращения. А Сандор признавался сам себе: да, смотрел, хотел, ради неё выжил и ради неё встал на ноги, снова взяв в руки меч. Не было другого места в мире для Пса Клигана, кроме места возле Сансы Старк. И он, старый идиот, влюбился давно и крепко. Как умел.

\- Бран написал всего лишь одно слово – кузены. Я хотела от него совета и получила. И нет, он мне не нравится. Но Бран прав: Джон мой кузен и мы можем… Долг перед семьей прежде всего. Джон не будет претендовать на трон Севера, пожертвует собой, сделает всё, что будет нужно. Но я не могу сломать его окончательно – это хуже, чем убить, хуже, чем предать. Я и так… У меня нет права просить его стать отцом наследника Севера. Я смогу переступить через себя, через него – ведь я уже это делала, Сандор. Отец и мама не гордились бы мной, но я смогла бы. Только не хочу.

Каждое её слово будто огненные гвозди в Клигана вколачивало. Он готов был зарычать от бешенства: его Пташка не какая-то там племенная сука, чтобы подкладывать её под Старка или Таргариена, будь он хоть трижды кузеном. Её братец на Железном троне пусть хуем подавится, а Сандор никому не позволит торговать Сансой, как это сделал Бейлиш. Если северные лорды попробуют вякнуть хоть слово, он вырежет их всех до единого, а поганые языки прибьет на ворота Винтерфела.

Сандор опомнился только тогда, когда понял – у Сансы останутся синяки, так сильно он вцепился в неё.

\- Ты тоже не захочешь себе эту корону. Ты готов защищать меня, какой бы я ни была. И ты хочешь меня, Сандор. А я доверяю тебе больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Ты единственный, кто остался рядом, и никогда не уйдешь, потому что это причинит мне боль, а ты не можешь сделать мне больно. Разве не так?

\- Так.

\- Но ты можешь уйти. Отказаться. Я не обвиню тебя, никогда. И всё останется как раньше. Но ещё ты можешь... остаться?

Такая сильная и такая уверенная, Санса запнулась, и последнее слово прозвучало как вопрос. Хотел бы он остаться? Ха!

\- Пташка, - Пёс закрыл глаз, обнял её лодыжки, медленно повел выше, задирая подол длинной сорочки, уткнулся в колени, жадно потянул воздух и встал, так и не выпуская её из рук, - ты сотню раз права. Я хочу тебя. А твой возможный муж, раньше или позже, но утонул бы в нужнике по пьяни, например. Если я мечтать не мог войти в твою комнату хоть когда-нибудь, то и никому другому не позволил бы – хрена с два я тут лежал поперек порога как простой телохранитель. И Сноу я бы не пустил, уж прости. Поверь мне, маленькая, я совсем не шучу. Но, Санса, ты не просишь кого-то убить, не просишь защищать… ты уверена?

\- В том, что я смогу родить сильного наследника Старков? В том, что лорды его примут, потому что на Севере принимают бастардов теперь и навсегда? Что я смогу научить его думать, а ты держать меч? – в прищуренных глазах Сансы появился нехороший такой огонек.

\- В том, что это могу быть я? Рядом с тобой. С вами.

Она на мгновение замерла, а потом вдруг расслабилась, выражение лица снова смягчилось, складка между бровей разгладилась. Санса взяла его лицо в ладони, поглаживая пальцами кожу и не замечая ни шрамов, ни пустой глазницы.

\- Сандор, я хочу, чтобы это был ты. В конце концов именно ты был первым мужчиной, который укрыл меня своим плащом, - заметив его ошарашенное выражение лица, Санса рассмеялась. – Ты обещал меня защищать, назвал своей леди – да, не-сир Сандор Клиган, это можешь быть ты. Должен.

В Пекло всё, решил Сандор. В Пекло королей, бастардов, лордов. У него есть только один закон теперь: если Санса хочет, она получит. Именно Санса – его Пташка, которую он и правда укрыл своим плащом и обещал защищать. Старые боги или Семеро также могли пойти в Пекло и там сдохнуть – Сандору не нужны были клятвы, мейстеры и церемонии. Всё решают только они вдвоем, всё это только между ними.

А что до остального – в Винтерфелле полно нужников, Сандору хватит на каждого особо говорливого.

С признаниями Клиган был не силен, да и ляпнул бы какую-нибудь херню обязательно. И хотя женщин у него было много, да только всё больше шлюхи и служанки. Никогда ещё не приходилось ему быть нежным и осторожным. Даже на словах – Сандор боялся ненароком обидеть Пташку, поэтому как последний дурак только и мог, что повторять её имя. Он губами собирал влагу с её кожи, вслушивался в дыхание и стоны, двигался в ней, впервые в жизни забывая о своем удовольствии. Сандор не умел говорить, но он хотел, чтобы Санса поняла его так, без слов – единственное, что у Пса было, - он сам, и даже это последнее он отдал ей без остатка.

Уже почувствовав, что вот-вот кончит, он хотел выйти из неё, но Пташка так сильно вжалась в него, так обвила руками и ногами, что Сандор сорвался, даже, кажется, с криком, аж в глазах потемнело.

\- Я не думала, что может быть так, - шепот Сансы щекоткой прошелся по уху.

И, наверное, Сандор немножечко двинулся умом, но он помнил, что Пташка любила всю это романическую муть когда-то, а ещё он бы хотел стереть даже тени воспоминаний об ублюдках Рамси и Бейлише. Он хотел дать Сансе что-то только для неё. А потому поцеловал и сказал:

\- Этим поцелуем я клянусь тебе в любви и признаю тебя моей леди и женой.

Оба взмокшие, задыхающиеся, он так из неё и не вышел – так себе свадебка, что уж. Но Санса была счастлива, это точно. Она тихо смеялась, пока Сандор ложился рядом, а потом укрыла их обоих волчьей шкурой – её определено можно было посчитать за плащ Старков.

***

Сандору снились лютоволки. Он даже дышать перестал – ждал, что стая набросится и разорвет. Звери принюхивались, водили по воздуху влажными носами и скалились, как будто насмехались, специально его пугая.

Наверху в ветвях закричал ворон, но Сандор не смел поднять голову – он следил за волками, стараясь не поворачиваться к ним спиной.

Ворон каркнул ещё раз, и Клиган проснулся – за окном еле-еле занимался рассвет, и на фоне бледно-голубого неба силуэт птицы был иссиня-черным, даже глаз видно не было.

Сандор подумал, почесал живот, сложил всем известную фигуру из пальцев и молча послал ворона на хер. Тот встряхнулся и наконец улетел.

Может, это был просто ворон, а может, трехглазый. Да хоть двужопый – Пташке надо выспаться,и нехер тут орать ни свет, ни заря.

Пёс зевнул, поплотнее укутал Сансу в одеяло, обнял и снова закрыл глаза.


End file.
